


All You Have to Do Is Pray

by Close_enough_to_lose



Category: Real People Fiction, The Bible, US history - Fandom, US presidents, World politics - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, History, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, crackfic, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Close_enough_to_lose/pseuds/Close_enough_to_lose
Summary: When President Carter is at his lowest, he receives a visit from the man he most admires





	All You Have to Do Is Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why u clicked but if you want to read a crackfic written by myself and a fellow history student who wants to remain anonymous, you’re in the right place. This was written during finals period after a particularly interesting US history class

There was a sadness that plagued President Carter that night. The rain was beating at the windows of his mansion, and he felt lonelier than ever before. A few hours earlier, he had given a public speech to the American people, his people. He had poured his heart and soul in this speech, wanting to help and inspire them during the hard times they were facing. The economy of their Great America was declining, that was obvious to all US citizens. But some things were even more important than that, for the American people had forgotten the true saviour of America : Jesus, son of the Virgin Mary and the Lord. With faith, Jimmy knew the United States could overcome anything.   
  
Tossing and turning in his bed, Carter kept having visions of the apocalypse.  _ Have I failed my people?  _ He sat up and whispered a prayer, his eyes shut tightly as he put all his hopes in the words.   
  
“Holy Lord, Thank You for grace. Please help me, and my American people, move beyond the hurdles that trip us up and give us the strength and wisdom to look up and see the hope in this oil-thirsty country. I run toward in Christ. In Jesus’ Name, Amen.”   
  
It wasn’t long before he sensed extreme heat on his eyelids. He tried to open them and see what was happening, only to close them again immediately: a blinding ray of light had struck him as he fell on his back. A few seconds later, he felt the comforting presence of a soft hand cradling his own. He tentatively opened his eyes again, and the beam had faded to a gentle lulling light that made Jimmy feel warmer than anything before. He looked up at the brown man who had appeared in his room and, despite the fact the he was a total stranger, the smile on his face, and the wisdom in his eyes made Carter feel like he had found a home in that man. Carter’s troubled eyes seemed to upset his guest, and a slight pout formed on the stranger’s perfectly tinted lips. 

 

“You act like you saw a monster!” said the stranger, commenting on Carter’s expression.  Still shocked by the presence of this man, he couldn’t produce a single rational thought. Seeing the confusion in Carter’s eyes, the brown man finally told him, “I’m Jesus, Son of Joseph,” in the most majestic tone Carter has ever heard.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t recognize you, I thought you were white,” he said, immediately regretting those words as Jesus’ face fell.

  
“I’m sorry for thinking you would be happy to meet me, I can always leave just as I came”, he bemoaned in a sad tone as he turned his holy back to Carter.

  
“No, that’s not it! I am so happy to meet you! I love you my Lord! You know I don’t have a racist bone in my body, really! You got it all wrong!” he exclaimed while reaching back for the warm hand that has left his. He couldn’t stop himself from doing this, it was as if someone else had taken control of his body and mind.

 

As Jesus turned around to face him, he couldn’t help but freeze under the intoxicating sight of the beautiful brown eyes searching his soul. 

 

“I’m so glad to finally meet you, James.” Jesus’ voice was soft, and he sat next to the President of the United States, holding his hand gently.

 

James was Carter’s first name, that even his wife had stopped using. His eyes shined with gratitude as he heard it, and his heart started beating faster. 

 

“Please, you can call me Jimmy.”

 

“I think I rather like the sound of James,” Jesus smiled softly and squeezed his hand. “ But I didn’t come here for this. Tell me what causes such trouble in you, James.”

 

Carter suddenly gained back his rational thought process and told the young brown man about his worries about the greatest country in the world, America. Carter’s monologue could have lasted a minute or an hour, he didn’t know, he was too lost in Jesus’ kind eyes to really notice what he was saying. He only knew that he feared the moment it would end. The sole presence of the handsome holy man gave him hope and reassurance, and brought to his heart a warmth that had seemed impossible moment before. 

 

Jesus did not respond to his worries with words but rather a sweet movement. He quickly moved his face closer and pressed his lips against Carter’s, interrupting the long rant on the economic instability of America. The kiss was chaste and sweet, but Jimmy could still feel the holy touch when Jesus moved backward. He only whispered, “Never forget, James, all you need to do is pray” as he winked and got back up, turning his back to the President. The bedroom was plunged back into darkness, but this time, it was no longer a despair-inducing void. Carter was crying, but crying of happiness, for he had finally seen the true meaning of God. He knew that, from now on, he would pray every night, every free minutes he had, in the hopes of seeing the divine face of his Lord.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it so far I guess. If you liked this, check out my other stuff which is not nearly as ridiculous.


End file.
